Same Time, Same Stories, Different People, Different Worlds
by TheFlutter
Summary: Four men from three different worlds end up in a death situation. But before they can die, they are blacked out, and transported to another dimension. Will Dempsey, Richtofen, Niko, and Dave Chappelle stay sane, or will they end up going insane at the site of 'colored horses? And yes, there will be action, comedy, and maybe something special. Reviews and Ratings appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Cycle That Never Ends**_

As the Sun began its rare eclipse, there was a flash above a round platform.

**"Der Riese"**

**1945**

**Unidentified Location**

**Germany**

"There is probably one big switch somewhere that powers EVERYTHING. We Germans are very efficient." Richtofen said, realizing his surroundings. "Imagine that. We need to turn the power on, how original." Dempsey said, agreeing with his acquaintance. They both took advantage of their surroundings, and found two weapons on two different walls.

"You know, Richtofen, I never really understood how we can buy/grab a weapon from thin air. Though I've never really got how these zombies came to be." Dempsey said.

"Why are you asking questions? Why not shoot? Wait! What is this?" Richtofen shouted.

Dempsey saw Richtofen point towards a drain, and walked over there. Inside the drain appeared to be a note that read "_Time to kill Maxis_".

"So, what? It's just a note. Wait, what are you doing?!" Dempsey said, but to no avail, as Richtofen had reached to touch the note. When the Doctor made contact with the note, they had immediately been blinded by a bright bluish-white flash of light. When their senses came to, they saw that they had just teleported to the platform that they had previously been teleported to.

"What the hell is this?" Dempsey asked.

"Ya, what is this?!" Richtofen asked, examining the new device that had appeared in his hands. Before his ally could ask any questions, he quickly shouted

"Ohhhh! This is zee gun zhat Maxis had me work on! It's called zeh 'Wonderwaffe DG-13', another thing we Germans are good at; making wanderbar weapons!" "Ohh Dempsey! You appear to have zee 'Ray Gun' attached to your back!"

"Huh? What?" Dempsey said as he reached for his back and pulled out the said weapon. "Oh shiiit, I haven't seen one of these in like, forever!"

"Hey Dempsey, switch weapons with me, I think you will find this device very… erotic." Richtofen said, extending his arm so Dempsey can reach.

"Fine, but what does it do?" Dempsey asked.

"It-" Before Richtofen could answer, Dempsey pointed to a girl in front of them. "Richtofen, who the hell is that?"

"Hello ! I see you brought a friend." The girl said, with a slight demonic tone.

"Richtofen, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Dempsey repeated.

"Samantha? I… c-can you get us out of here, please?" Richtofen said, now looking scared.

"Sure, all you had to do was ask! BYE BYE!" Said the girl, who was now known as Samantha. Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded the men, and four zombie dogs appeared and leaped on them.

*Twenty minutes earlier*

As Niko drove at the Infernus's top speed, two hundred fifty kilometers per hour (yes, that is the legitimate speed in the game), he saw a gang car coming out of an alley about one hundred fifty feet away.

**"Free Roam"**

**2008**

**Firefly Projects, Broker**

**Liberty City**

As Niko started to move the vehicle slightly off course of the gang vehicle, his phone rang.

"Shit, Roman, not now!" Niko said, pressing the 'silent' button on the side of his phone. But the distraction cause him to hit a fence (which didn't break, and Niko always had wondered why), and he was flung through the windshield, and he landed on bench in a nearby park, breaking it.

"Shit, I have to watch where I'm going next time," Niko said, getting up. "Great; I'm bleeding. At least there are no idiot Broker gangsters around," he started to lean on the swing set next to him, as it shifted its position in the cement.

"What the frack?" Niko cursed, and backed away from the set.

"Aye! Yo, that's the fool who jacked the stash yesterday!" A man wielding an Uzi yelled.

"Let's drop him! Hey you! Come here!" Another man said, wielding an AA-12 explosive-shelled shotgun.

"Bullshit," Niko cursed himself. "Hey man, there's no need to raise your weapons," Niko said, motioning to the men.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Uzi-man said.

"Aye, wait; I wanna see what this fool has to say," The AA-12 man said.

"Put your weapons away, and let's settle discuss this before you two are dead," Niko said, ready to pull a weapon out.

"Think we dummies or something? You's the bitch who stole our stash! Ain't no one commin' thru our 'hood taking our shit! Know, tell us where it is or yo mind ain't gonna be the only blown," The Uzi-man said, stepping a little closer and motioning with his weapon.

"Okay, okay, my boy has it; I'll call him up and tell him to bring it in a car. Plus, you can shoot me if you see him with a weapon," Niko said, a little nervous.

"Yo, you think we will trust you? Not after what you did," The Uzi-man said.

"Wait a minute, yo, what if he's telling the truth? What if he is? I just have a feeling he is, but it's yo choice."

After a shrug and a glance at Niko, the Uzi-wielding man said, "Yo ass best be tellin' the truth or yo brains is gonna be on floor!"

Niko took out his phone and speed-dialed "2", which was Packie. He then moved a few feet away, and motioned for the gun men to move away, but to no avail. They came even closer and listened to the call.

"What up, Niko? Where do you want the bomb?" Packie said.

The last statement infuriated the gun men, and they ran into Niko, pushing him onto the center pole of the swing set. The AA-12 man aimed his gun, and Niko saw his finger pushing the trigger. Before a shot could be fired, the swing set shifted and sent Niko flying into the air at about seventy miles per hour.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!" Was the only thing Niko could say before he fell and hit into a black cab car; Roman's car.

*Twenty minutes earlier*

**"The Chappelle Show"**

**2010**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**New York**

Dave was about to enter the stage when he saw a man in a hoodie in the back of the stage, sitting on a chair, looking towards him. Dave could not see his face, but he had a strange feeling he should stay away from him. Going with his feelings, he stepped on to the stage, preparing his jokes.

"Aye, I'd like to thank y'all for being here, 'cause tonight, we's gonna talk about some serious shizzle," Dave said to the audience.

*Applause*

"Okay, okay, now, y'all ever heard of them ponies, or some shiz? You know, those little animated horses? What they call 'em?" Dave asked.

"My Little Pony!" A fan shouted.

"Yeah, My Little Pony. I've seen some brothas actually watch that shizzle, crazy huh?" Dave said.

Among the "Yeah"s, there was one "No!" from who appeared to be the same fan who answered his previous question.

"Let me tell you somethin'; if I were put in that world, I'd be pissing my pants. I mean, talking fuckin' horses, man! I would have to be high on coke, meth, weed, acid, and be raped by a stripper to even like that," Dave said.

Among the laughs, Dave felt an odd sensation, exact to the one he felt earlier. He heard footsteps behind him, but he felt like he should not turn around. Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth and a blade was placed under his neck, causing him to drop the mic. The audience stood still, looking at the frozen comedian.

"Your words are not funny, nor are you beliefs. Be with your jokes and experience the world," The man behind Dave said.

Before Dave could mumble any noise, he felt the blade slide and his vision went black.

***Present***

Dempsey awoke, gasping for air, drowned in sweat. He looked around quickly, examining his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was not covered in blood as he had expected to be. Next was the Wunderwaffe lying by his leg. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was unusually clear and it was day. Dempsey heard the sound of gasping and jumped up on his feet. He saw Richtofen waking up, also covered in sweat.

"Nein! Dempsey save me! NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" Richtofen yelled, frighted by the peaceful scene around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Another voice behind Dempsey said.

Everyone looked back at the location of the voice, and was shocked.

"Dempsey, how did Nikoali get back here?" Richtofen asked.

But before Dempsey could answer, the male spoke.

"My name is Niko. Where the fuck am I? How did I get here?" Niko said, rubbing his head.

"Niko, calm down; we are as clueless as you. My name's Tank Dempsey and this is Edward Richtofen," Dempsey said, pointing to said person. "How did you survive the horde? Did hide out or kill their asses?"

"What? What horde? Last thing I remember is being in a fucky situation and being flung out of a swing set, God knows how high, and hitting my cousin's car. Liberty City is fucking crazy," Niko said, chuckling a little.

"What's 'Liberty C-'" Richtofen said, interrupted by rustling in a nearby bush.

"What's th-"

"Shhhh," Dempsey said, picking up the Wunderwaffe and aiming it at the bush.

Soon enough, a man stood up and said, "Aye, what the fuck happened?"

Dempsey lowered the weapon and said, "I don't know, and I'm guessing you weren't fighting zombies either," Dempsey pointed at the man's clothing.

"YOU WERE FIGHTING ZOMBIES?!" Niko said, doubting the fact.

Dempsey nodded, and pointed to the small weapon holstered on Richtofen's belt.

"You see that there; it shoots rays, green rays of death," He responded.

"Yo, my name's Dave, Dave Chappelle. Any idea of where the hell am I?" Dave asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Suddenly, there was sounds of footsteps, _odd footsteps_, Niko thought to himself. Everyone stared in the direction of the steps, Richtofen also had the Ray Gun aimed in the direction. As an orange figure came towards the men, each of the asked the same questions; "What is that," or "Where are we?" The figure became clear.

"An orange horse with a fucking tattoo on its ass, GREAT," Niko said.

"I don't think that's a horse, Niko," Dave said.

"Then what is it?" Dempsey said.

"What do y'all creatures think your doin' on my land?" The orange mare said.

"Uhh," Dave said.

"IT CAN TALK?! NEIN! NIEN! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Richtofen said, dropping his weapon.

"Yes ah can, and ahm not 'it' mah name's Applejack. Now tell me who and what are you things?" Applejack said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Lots of dialogue, I know. Tell me if you like that or if I should mix it up or not. Anyway it's my birthday, and I'll accept any reviews or suggestions._**

**_Chapter Two: A Land of Ponies?_**

"Ah said, who are y'all, and why are y'all in my farm?" Applejack repeated.

"Quick, Dempsey, WAKE ME UP!" Richtofen command.

"We are not sleeping! I hope," Niko said.

"Hello? Am ah talking to mah self?!" Applejack asked, getting impatient, and moving towards the group of humans.

"Shtay back, you evil beast!"

"Richtofen, calm down! What if Samantha created them?" Dempsey said.

"Oh ya… Well, if zhat is zee case, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH TALKING EVIL FUZZY HORSES, AHHHH!" Richtofen yelled, and then ran towards Dave.

As he was running, Dave punched Richtofen on the face as he was running by, so hard that Richtofen fell sideways, unconscious.

"That bitch was annoying," Dave said, rubbing his fist. "Might've broke a knuckle."

Dempsey chuckled and turned back to the orange mare, both of them were still shocked.

"Uh... My name Tank Dempsey, and that guy over they, lying on the ground, is Edward Richtofen, those two are Niko, and Dave Chappelle, respectively," Dempsey explained, pointed to the men he mentioned. "My partner, Richtofen, and I were fighting the horde of the undead, when this little 'girl' or spirit came out of nowhere. Richtofen asked if we can leave the place, and, can you believe this- she simply said 'all you had to do was ask.' I mean, we were stuck there for six years, and we could have just asked to leave? Then these zombie dogs attacked us and we woke up here. I'm not sure about the others but we've never seen each other nor this world."

Applejack stood, mouth opened with shock and as if she was about to say something, but Dave interrupted.

"Um, If y'all excuse me, I need to take a piss, so, I'll be right back."

As Dave was walking, Applejack looked at him with confusion.

"Where exactly is he going?" Applejack asked.

"He's going to piss, Ap-plejack. You know, pee, urinate?" Niko replied, while motioning that he was.

"On mah trees?" Applejack asked, a received a nod by both men.

Applejack bolted off towards Dave before anyone could act. Dave finally reached a tree and adjusted his position, but before he could unzip his zipper, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no you ain't!"

The only thing Dave could say was "Yo!" before Applejack swiveled her body and kicked Dave with her hind hooves; one on his crouch, one on his leg. This caused Dave to go on his knees, holding his crouch. He had his eyes wide open and stared at Applejack and said, "…Bitch…Nig-ga..," before falling unconscious on the ground, vomiting.

Applejack was a bit shocked about what happened, and was disturbed at the sight of vomit. She mumbled under her breath, "Bucked with the wrong mare…"

Niko suddenly became frightened, and checked his pockets for any weapons; but to no avail.

"Hey Dempsey; give me that thing," Niko said, reaching his arm out.

Since Dempsey was shocked at Applejack's actions, he just slowly reached the Wunderwaffe towards Niko, without looking at him.

Niko examined the weapon and aimed it towards Applejack, who was now beginning to turn around.

"How do you…"

Niko pulled the trigger causing a bolt of lightning to hit Applejack, which then made her fall to the ground.

"Oh, heh, looks like she pissed herself… Now how the fuck is there talking horse?"

"I-I don't know… Well we better get going; you grab Dave, and I'll grab Richtofen," Dempsey said.

"What? You're gonna leave horse here?" Niko questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I guess… What are we going to do with it?"

"Hmmm…." Niko said, placing his weapon down and running towards Applejack's unconscious body.

"What are you going to do?" Dempsey shouted, walking towards Richtofen.

Once Niko reached Applejack, he kneeled himself in a sit position, and hovered over the orange mare.

"Giving old fashion Liberty City teabag," Niko replied, moving up and down repeatedly.

"Oh jeeze, really Niko? Really?" Dempsey said, raising his hands in disgust.

"Haha, yeah! Do it where it's legal, my friend," Niko stopped and went to Dave's body, and started dragging him towards the Wunderwaffe. He then stopped and looked at Dempsey with confusion.

"Hey Dempsey, where are we going?" Niko asked.

"Well, we can go to that trail over there; maybe there'll be villagers or something," Dempsey sad, running over to get his weapon.

Niko nodded and continued dragging his acquaintance's body, until he reached the trail.

"I don't know about you Dempsey, but this guy weighs a lot," Niko complained.

Dempsey also stopped and nodded.

"Yeah, we should hide their bodies for now and continue on this trail, just in case there are more of those 'ponies' we saw."

After putting Richtofen and Dave behind a bush, Niko and Dempsey continued to walk up the hill. It was not long before they reached the top, and once they did, they were overlooking a rather small town.

"Do you see any more of those things?" Niko asked.

"No, I can't tell though. I see figures but I can't really see any detail," Dempsey replied, shielding his eyes from the bright Sun.

"Um, Dempsey, please tell me that I'm really high, or do I see a huge as hell tree with windows over there?" Niko pointed over towards the tree.

"Holy shi- what the?" Dempsey rubbed his eyes. "Can this get any weirder?"

"Yeah! There's a fucking rainbow-bitch-looking thing coming towards us!"

As the men dived for cover, a huge boom occurred, nearly deafening the men.

"Shit Dempsey! What the hell was that? And why is there a rainbow cloud in the sky?" Niko said, pointing at the sky.

But before Dempsey could answer, they heard a strange constant sound behind them, but neither men wanted to turn around. Dempsey looked toward Niko, and counted down with his fingers.

*Three*

…

*Two*

…

*One*

"GET THE FUCK BACK!" Dempsey shouted, turning around.

"Ahhh! I-I'm sorry! What are you things?!" The strange cyan creature said, quickly moving to the ground and covering its head.

Low and behold, there as ANOTHER pony/thing/horse which could FLY.

"Another one of these things? What is this shit, man?" Niko asked.

"Who are you? W-what are you?" Dempsey asked, freaked the fuck out.

"I-I asked first!" The cyan pony said.

"Enough with this shit, Dempsey give me the gun!" Niko commanded.

"No Niko, at least TRY to make peace with these creatures! It isn't attacking us, so we should do the same!"

"W-what are you THINGS?!" The pony repeated.

"I-I am Dempsey, and this is Niko; we are humans. I don't know how the fuck we got here, and I don't where the fuck we are! I-I… everything is NOT making sense!" Dempsey shouted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Niko asked.

"Please, stop the cursing… I am Rainbow Dash… and I-I am a Pegasus, and Pegasus Pony… Please don't speak of how I acted, nopony needs to know, alright?" Rainbow Dash said.

"You mean 'no one', right?" Niko said, calming down.

"No… it's 'nopony'… Now, do you promise?" Rainbow replied.

Both men nodded and an awkward silence took over for five minutes as both species examined each other. But eventually another sound of flapping in the distance was heard. Rainbow got up and looked at the men, and said, "Guys, my friend Fluttershy is coming! She's kind of… shy so hide!"

The men nodded and hid behind a bush.

Niko turned to Dempsey and chuckled.

"'Fluttershy', what kind of name is that?"

"Heh, I know. Wait, how can ponies speak English?" Dempsey whispered.

"I don't know. How can they talk at all?" Niko replied.

"Shit!" Dempsey cursed, as dropped the Wunderwaffe, causing it to fire at Rainbow. The lightening linking over to a yellow pony with pink hair, or mane. The yellow pony moaned oddly, it reminded Niko of a woman having sex. Rainbow did not say a word or sound as she was being shocked. Finally, both ponies fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Damn, I don't even feel like giving Liberty City teabag now…" Niko said, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, let me give you readers the situation;** **I am unable to reach my goal of 2000 words per chapter in all 3 of my stories. I will be taking a sort of 'break' from now until April 15. During this time I will be typing chapters of each story and will be posting a chapter every two days, sorry for the inconvenience, as I think this is the best way to proceed with my stories.**

**Trust me; stay calm, and Flutter on.**

**-TheFlutter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories, anyway I bring some bad and good news; the bad news is that since I have been WAY more busy with school than I have imagined, therefore there has been little progress on my stories. The good news is that I will still be updating and I've been coming up with LOTS of ideas for my stories, and MAYBE, just MAYBE I might create something NEW, but there would have to be a sacrifice on one of my stories. Have a great day or night, and ENJOY!**

_**Chapter Three: A TREE House**_

Dempsey picked up the Wunderwaffe and stood up. He looked back at Niko, who was also getting on his feet, and back at the two horse-like creatures who called themselves "ponies" lying on the ground. Niko was the first to actually walk over to the ponies, Dempsey noticed that Niko looked curious and disappointed. Niko examined both ponies, starting with the cyan one who called herself "Rainbow Dash". Rainbow Dash lied on her back, with her limbs on the ground.

"I think I know why her parents named her '_Rainbow_ Dash'," Niko said, allowing himself to chuckle a little as he moved her tail with his foot.

Dempsey finally decided that he should walk over to the ponies. He walked over to the yellow pony, just as Niko was about to. Dempsey noticed that the yellow pony, who Rainbow identified as "Fluttershy", was lying on her abdomen, with her limbs spread out too.

"Dude, these things have _huge _freakin' eyes," Dempsey said, squatting down to further his examination.

Dempsey noticed that there was an image of a butterfly on both hind thighs of Fluttershy, and placed his hand on it. As he was tracing the image with his hand, he said, "What do you think the picture on her sides mean?"

Niko shrugged and shook his head, "I do not know, Dempsey. Maybe nothing."

Dempsey stood back up, but kept his eyes on Fluttershy.

"You could be right, but usually if something exists, it is there for a reason," Dempsey replied.

"So you're telling me that we are in this… this crazy place for a reason, is-is that what you're telling me, Dempsey?" Niko question, getting a little angry.

"Calm down, Niko. Yes, it is possible that we were sent here for a reason that we do not know, but I for now, I would rather be here then spend my life trying to escape dead people who were put to life and are hungry for me and other people," Dempsey said.

Niko sighed, and walked further along the path and looked at the town below and ahead of him.

"I agree with you. You wanna what happened to me, Dempsey?" Niko asked, which he then received a "Yes" from Dempsey.

"I was being harassed by idiot Liberty City gangsters, when some fuckin' swing set 'flung' me into the air and I landed on my cousin's fuckin' cab. Now I'm in land of talking fuckin' horses with wings!"

"Hey, not all of them had wings."

"Dempsey, I DIED!" Niko exclaimed.

"I think I did too…" Dempsey replied, looking at the trail behind them.

Niko thought for a moment and looked at the sky.

"We are in Heaven?" Niko questioned.

Dempsey laughed in his mind, but then thought seriously about the question.

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Yeah, I doubt it anyway," Niko looked at his feet. "I guess this is hell."

Dempsey chuckled out loud.

"No, Niko, were in a world of talking horses-let's leave it as that."

Back behind Niko and Dempsey, there was slow movements and groaning. Dempsey quickly turned to the path and recognized the voice of the groaning.

"Looks like Richtofen is finally getting up. Come on, let's go see how he is, Niko."

The two men left the two ponies on the ground, and walked towards the bush which shrouded the other men. By the time Niko and Dempsey reached the bush, Richtofen was starting to stand, but it was obvious that the blow to his head affected him presently. Richtofen rubbed his head as he stopped glancing at Dave, and turned to the men walking up to him. As soon Richtofen decided that both men were close enough to hear him, he began to speak, stuttering occasionally.

"D-Dempsey… di…did I… drink Nikolai's v-vodka?"

"Richtofen, you were knocked out by Dave. How do you feel?" Dempsey asked

"Oh… I feel like I have a bad hang over…but, on my cheek. Hmm, Dempsey, are we still on zee world with zee talking horses?" Richtofen asked, examining the environment around them.

Dempsey gulped.

"…Y-yes." Dempsey said.

"And we found out that there are different kinds; horses with wings and regular horses." Niko added.

"Yeah, they called themselves 'ponies'." Dempsey finished.

Richtofen sighed and looked back at Dave. He thought of freaking out, but he realized that it would be futile.

"Dempsey, I am hungry. If we find somezhing to eat, maybe I won't go crazy."

Both men, realizing they too were hungry, silently agreed and began to travel the path again. Richtofen, realizing that two more 'ponies' were lying lifelessly on the ground, shrugged and kept silent. But Dempsey knew that in his mind, he was screaming, and so was Niko. Dempsey then realized that he never knew Niko's last name, so he decided to break the silence (they were all staring at the ponies on the ground) and ask him.

"Hey, Niko, I never got your last name. Mind telling me what it is?"

Niko continued to stare at the cyan pony, and eventually spoke.

"Bellic."

Richtofen glanced up at the trail in front of him and kept his now-tired hand on the back of his head.

"We should get going; it's very insane zhat I have not passed out in zeh pass few minutes," Richtofen suggested.

Both men agreed and began their walk down the path towards the unidentified town that stood in front of them. Although they were focused on the town in front of them, Dempsey and Niko had their minds on Dave and the ponies they had shocked, but they had thought more about the yellow one, which they knew as "Fluttershy".

"_The yellow horse…pony thing seems very… what is the word?_" Niko thought.

"_Why did that pony or horse have an image on its thighs? She has a… 'Comfortable' feeling to her, but the cyan one with the rainbow-colored tail and hair-or what do they call it? Oh, mane, yes, she seems like the self-centered form of a pony, but I could be wrong… Man, I am hungry,_" Dempsey thought.

As Niko, Dempsey, and Richtofen made their way closer to the town, they noticed something that they haven't thought of before, but Niko also wanted to know something.

"Hey, uhh… Richtofen; what is that alien weapon you have there?" Niko asked, pointing to the mentioned weapon on Richtofen's side.

"Oh zhis?" Richtofen asked.

"It is a gun that shoots rays of which is not known to us. All we know is that it was made by the Germans, and is top secret, well I guess it's not _top _secret now." Dempsey answered.

"Germans?" Niko questioned.

"Germans, Germany? You know, zee country with Nazis?" Niko shook his head. "Vha- oh, Dempsey vill explain," Richtofen said, rubbing his forehead.

"You've never heard of Germany?" Dempsey asked.

"No, no countries or land is named that back in America."

"No, it's… you know what; forget it. Have you guys thought of how we're going to enter a town we've never went to before, that may or may not contain non-humans or never _seen_ humans before _without_ disturbing the town?" Dempsey asked.

Niko shook his head while Richtofen thought about it, but he thought to no avail.

"Well, we can't just walk straight into the town; they'll hunt us down like bad habits!" Dempsey informed.

Niko began to repay attention to Dempsey, and realized what he had said.

"Hey, why do we not just go on this path? I think it leads to a house or something," Niko suggested, pointing to a structure down the path.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea; let's go, I think it's about three o'clock. Damn, it is good not to come across zombies for more than thirty seconds!" Dempsey said.

The three men headed towards the cottage, exiting the woods.

"Shiiiit," Niko said, his jaw dropping.

"Ya…Sooooo many animals..." Richtofen said, letting go of his head.

"This home is a fucking tree! I mean, now there's _TWO_ of them?!" Dempsey exclaimed.

Niko nodded, still keeping his mouth open.

"Man, this thing is bigger than I thought… Anyway, let's go… I guess," Dempsey suggested.

"Uh, Dempsey, I see zhat zhere's an obvious problem about shtepping inzhoo someone's tree-house," Richtofen stated.

Dempsey stopped in his tracks and examined the huge tree-house down about fifty feet away from him. He thought for a second and finally said, "You're right; we'll have to go in stealthy, so Niko, DON'T freak out if you see anything unusual."

Niko closed his jaw and then pointed at Richtofen.

"What?! Tell him that!"

Ignoring Niko's argument, Richtofen looked towards the variety of animals and put on an unsure look on his face.

"Dempsey, zhere's anozher problem; zee animals."

Dempsey flinched at the fact and quickly recovered from it.

"Oh yeah… Fuck, Richtofen; come up with some ideas!"

Richtofen glanced at his hands, which were covered by old gloves, and then started to rub his hands together.

"I vould like to suggest zhat we kill ZHEM ALL!"

Dempsey and Niko looked at the Nazi-doctor. Which caused him to chuckle nervously.

"Oh, uh…heh… I don't have an idea."

Dempsey sighed and studied the structure carefully, thinking of the possible choices and consequences of each way to enter the structure. He came up with multiple ways, but one of them came up to be less risky than the rest. After a while, Dempsey sighed and glanced at the now-impatient men returning the glance.

"Well we can simply just knock on the door, or we can seem more hostile and try to sneak in from the back. I'm assuming you all don't want to be attacked by those animals, so let's keep calm and move on," said Dempsey, walking towards the structure.

Niko reluctantly followed, along with Richtofen.

As they cautiously neared the structure, squirrels, birds, a dog, beavers, and even some _bears_, began to study the men. But there was one creature in particular, that the men were aware of and were eying closely; a white rabbit. This rabbit was eying the men before they even noticed it. The rabbit seemed to send a message, such a one that Dempsey and Niko never knew was possible from a rabbit, or any animal for that matter; _I am watching you_.

"Niko, you seeing this?" Dempsey asked, keeping his eyes on the white rabbit.

"Yeah, w-what about you, Richtofen?" Niko replied.

"Hmm, ya, but he is nozhing compared to zhose demon dogs… Ya, he is harmless," The doctor replied with a slightly high-pitched voice, causing the other men to cringe at the sound of it.

Once the men reached the structure's door, which stood up about five feet tall, they stood still, until Niko and Dempsey stared dumbly and nervously at Richtofen. Richtofen sighed and glanced back towards the animals and back towards the door.

"Dempsey, go knock on zee door, or I will kill you." Richtofen said, without making eye contact with either men.

Dempsey shrugged and slowly and cautiously moved towards the door.

"_Tu es!_" Richtofen huffed.

Dempsey didn't know what that meant, but he knew for sure that it had something to do with him taking forever. Even _Niko_ looked impatient.

Dempsey _finally_ reached the door and knocked softly three times.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

_If I see a fuckin' talking horse when the door opens, I will shit my pants_, Niko thought.

…

_Anyone in zhere? I vould like to have a talk_… Richtofen thought.

…

_Hello_?! Dempsey thought.

"*cough*…C-coming…" An unknown voice said.

The men quickly glanced up at each other, confused and nervous simultaneously.

"Shit, Niko, act as friendly and not-a-dickhead as you can!" Dempsey whispered, resulting in a quick, deadly stare from Niko.

The lock on the wide, wooden door began to deactivate, the tumblers resetting automatically, along with the door knob itself turning. The suspense of the situation from all the men could easily have sparked a war in another country back on Earth- let me remind you; just from these three men. When the door opened (which was a small amount), the first thing that Richtofen could see was a blob of pink. But, this pink blob or blur, had a tint to it. _It's like zee pink creature is depressed_.

The moment that the men could clearly see the pink "blur", they all immediately stopped _everything_, including thinking and breathing.

When Richtofen finally came to some of his senses, he spoke;

"Uh…Hi…"

Niko decided not to freak out or "shit" his pants and spoke up.

"Demspey, t-that's a lot…of…_pink_?"

The creature spoke up, eyeing each of the humans.

"*Cough*Uh…*cough* call me 'P-Pinkie'."


End file.
